Things Can't Get Any Weirder Than This
by rwrocksme
Summary: Someone likes Lilly...someone likes Miley...and love's a bit more complicated than they all tought it would be. Rated just in case.
1. Snickerdoddles

**Things Can't Get Any Weirder Than This**

_Chapter One: Snickerdoodles _

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or Disney, or anything like that. I just do this so I'm not bored senseless. The story is rated Teen just for what may happen later. So far, it's clean.

"WHAT? Jackson, that is insane! Not to mention gross." Cooper exclaimed.

"Hey! I know she's my sister's best friend, and you don't have to rub it in my face." Jackson said.

"Well, you have to admit-it's weird."

"I know. But what can I do?" It's not my fault I'm in love with Lilly."

"WHAT?" Miley screamed, just coming into the room.

"I did not mean for you to hear that." Jackson said.

"Obviously!" Miley cried.

"Hey, Miley! You want a snickerdoodle?" Cooper asked, trying to change the subject.

"This is not the time!" Miley said, taking one anyway. "Hey, these are good!"

"Thanks. I, I mean my mom, made them."

"WHAT? Oliver, that is insane. Not to mention, A LITTLE ALREADY VERY OBVIOUS!" Lilly cried as they walked down the beach.

"Hey! I know she's my best friend, but-wait, did you say _obvious_?"

"Yes! Oliver, everybody knows you like Miley."

"Who?" Oliver asked, unconvinced.

"Ok, well, let's see. Number one, me, two, Jackson, then Miley's dad, Roxy, Cooper, Rico, and the lovely Lola Lofnangle."

"Lily, YOU ARE Lola Lofnangle."

"I am not! Gezze, that's like saying Miley is Hannah Montana."

"That was a bad joke Lilly."

"Was not! Anyway, when are you going to tell her?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, you _have _to tell her!"

"It's not a good time."

"Whatever. You want a snickerdoodle? Lilly asked, taking a plastic bag out of her pocket.

"Thanks. These are good." Oliver said.

"My mom made them."


	2. Rose

Chapter 2: Rose "So, truth or dare?" Lilly asked. Miley and Lilly were having a post-concert sleepover, and now they were playing their favorite game. 

"Um…truth." Miley answered.

"Do you like Oliver? _Like _like him, I mean." Lilly asked.

"Me? Like Oliver? No, no way, how could you-why- um- really…yeah, I do. A LOT!" Miley stuttered.

"Mhm. I thought so. So, I pick TRUTH."

"Do _you _have a crush on someone?" Miley asked.

"Yes. Now, truth or dare?" Lilly said.

"Truth."

"Why have you not told him that you like him?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, if I told him, and he didn't like me, that would ruin our friendship."

"But what if he _does_ like you? Then you'll never know. It's like that movie, _Titanic_. If Rose had never gotten up on the bow of the boat, she would never have felt how great it was to fly. Yes, she _might_ have fallen off, but she would never have known if she didn't try." Lilly said.

"But _Lilly!_ They all _died_ at the end of that movie." Miley exclaimed.

"Fine. Don't tell him. Grow up lonely and live with 30 cats like my aunt Mildred. I pick truth."

"Ok, who is your crush?" Miley asked.

"Ohhhh….don't make me tell you!"

"YES."

"Ok…it's Jackson."

"Oh my God. My BROTHER?"

"Yeah…" Lilly groaned, "But he'll never like me. I'm just his little sister's best friend."

"I don't think he thinks that at all! Tell him you like him, Lilly." Miley exclaimed.

"No! I just can't."

"Yes, you can, Lilly. Be Rose."


	3. King Me

**Chapter 3: King Me**

"Hey Jackson!" Lilly said, skating into Miley's house.

"Oh hey, Lilly."

"Is Miley home?" Lilly asked.

"No, but she'll be home soon. She's with Oliver…she said something about roses, I think? Anyway, you want to play a game or something until she gets here?" Jackson suggested.

"Sure!" Lilly shrugged, "What are our options?"

"Um… let's see here, we've got chess, checkers, and LIFE. The chess is missing the knight, though."

"Me too." Lilly mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing. Let's play checkers. I like red…"

Jackson took out the board and set up the pieces. As Lilly thought about Jackson and how he had said "something about roses", she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Jackson…you know what I like about board games?" Lilly asked with a sly grin.

"What?"

"A little…_wager_. It makes things more exciting."

"Ah, I see you workin'. I can go for that, I am, as you know, from the South. So what will it be?"

Lilly pretended to think for a moment. Then she leaned in and whispered the bet into Jackson's ear. She tried not to laugh at the surprise on his face, but her laughter turned into nervousness when she went to move a piece and realized that she had all of her pieces on Jackson's side of the board and that he had no more pieces left.

Lilly took a deep breath in, leaned forward, and kissed Jackson on the lips. When she drew herself away from him, and saw the slight smile on his face, all she could say was,

"King me."


	4. 24 Hours Till Midnight

**Chapter 4: 24 Hours Till Midnight**

When Miley got home that night , she wasn't looking at the two people kissing on her couch. Or, for that matter, anything above the floor. She threw her purse on the floor and stormed upstairs to her room, ready to cry.

Lilly heard her feet pounding the stairs. She broke apart from Jackson suddenly, leapt off the couch and started towards the stairs.

"Look, I gotta go see what's up. I'll see you later." She whispered to Jackson. He nodded and went into the kitchen.

When Lilly came into Miley's room, she was banging a soft cover book against her forehead.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Lilly asked, closing the door behind her. "What did Oliver say?"

"Nothing. That's right, nothing. I thought he was about to tell me that he liked me, but I guess that I was wrong! he just wanted to talk about school. See, Lilly? I was right. I'll never be Rose...because I have no Jack." Miley sighed and fell forward onto her bed, sobbing.

"No, Miley! You are _so _wrong! Oliver likes you, I can feel it in my bones," Lilly laughed in her head for a moment, because she knew it for a fact, and went on, " Look, just...just give it 24 hours. If Oliver doesn't tell you he loves you before," Lilly looked at her watch to see the time, " midnight tomorrow, then you can give up on him, if that's what you think you should do. Just promise you'll give him one more chance."

"Fine, Lilly. I'll give it 24 hours, if that'll make you happy. But you have to tell Jackson you like _him_, too, or I won't do it." Miley said.

"That's taken care of!" Lilly laughed with a sly grin on her face.

"WHAT?" Miley asked, forgetting Oliver for a moment.

"Sit down...this will take a while." Lilly said, as she began to cheer up Miley with the night's events.

_A/N: Yes, it's a cliffhanger, I know... but a good one! Thanks for all of your support. See you next chapter...(insert suspenseful music here)_


	5. Not Getting Any Younger 14 Hours Left

**Chapter 5: _Not Getting Any Younger (14 Hours Left)_**

_10:00 A.M., 14 Hours Untill Midnight_

"Oliver, you have to go now! Tell her. This is a once in a lifetime, as in never again as long as you both shall live, chance!" Lilly cried, taking Oliver by the shoulders and shaking him around.

"Lilly, look, I really, really appereciate the fact that you are trying to help, but I don't want to mess up my friendship with Miley. Besides, even if I was going to tell her that I had a crush on her, why would it need to be today?"

"Um, Oliver, you may want to sit down. See, I sort of, well, you see --"

"Cut to the chase, here. The Ollie Trolley isn't getting any younger."

"Look, Miley was mad because she thought that last night you were going to tell her you liked her and so she was going to give up on you but I told her to hold on untill midnight tonight and that if you didn't tell her by then she could give up on you forever and get another boyfriend." Lilly cried.

"WHAT!" Oliver cried, "Oh, great, now I have to tell her or she'll hate me forever. Thanks a whole lot, Lilly!"

"You can do it! You're Smokin' Okin!"

"Yeah! Smokin'!" Oliver yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Smokin'! Smokin! Smokin'!" Lilly chanted. Oliver strode away, chin high in the air, but then he turned back.

"Chokin'. Chokin'. Chokin'." Oliver groaned.

"Oh, no you don't. You can do it, let's go. We've got a girl to win!" Lilly said, turning Oliver around and steering him twoards Miley's house.


	6. Wherever You Go I Will Follow 12 Hours

**Chapter 6: _Wherever You Go I Will Follow (12 Hours Left)_**

_12:00 A.M., 12 Hours Untill Midnight. _

"Hey, Jackson!" Lilly said, pulling Oliver into Miley's house.

"Hi, Lilly." Jackson said, softly kissing her on the lips.

"Ok, ew, and EWWW!" Oliver cried, "So very gross."

"You wouldn't think so if it were you." Lilly said.

"Kissing Jackson!" Oliver exclaimed.

"NO! Kissing Miley."

"Oh,good. No offense Jackson. I don't swing that way. Anywho, where's Miley?"

"She's at the mall." Jackson said.

"Ok, thanks. Bye, Jackson." Lilly said, grabbing Oliver again and heading out the door.

"Wait,Lills. You just got here!" Jackson cried.

"Well, do you wanna come help lover boy here get himself a girl?" Lilly asked.

"Wherever you go, I will follow." Jackson said, following Lilly and Oliver out the door.


	7. We Are In Trouble 9 Hours

**Chapter 7: _We Are In Trouble (9 Hours Left)_**

"Oh, dear. We are in trouble." Lilly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"We've looked all over! No Miley, no Hannah, no no one!" Oliver cried.

"Don't worry, look, maybe she's down at the beach." Jackson suggested. They drove down to the beach.

She wasn't at Rico's.

She wasn't swimming.

She wasn't taking a walk on the sand.

And she wasn't sitting by they're favorite rock.

"I don't think she's here." Oliver said, panting from walking all along the beach.

"Oh _now_ what are we going to do?" Lilly groaned.

"Oh, well, let's go check at the house again, and then I'll call her cell." Jackson said.

"She -- has -- a -- cell -- phone? Why did you not mention this earlier?" Lilly asked, giving him the evil eye.

"Sorry! I thought you knew that. "

"Oh, god, you already bicker like a married couple. Let's just go!" Oliver cried, this time dragging _them_ to the house.


	8. Mashed Potatoes 6 Hours

**Chapter 8: _Mashed Potatoes (6 Hours)_**

"She's not picking up. Maybe we should just give up." Jackson suggested, sighing.

"If everyone gave up every time they had a slight setback, then we'd all be mashed potatoes." Lilly said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"That means dead." Lilly said.

"Well what are we going to _do_?" Oliver asked, beginning to pace around.

"Now, we are going to wait." Lilly sighed.

"Hold up, now." Oliver said, "If we wait here until she gets back, ya'll better not start making out like when we were waiting at the stoplight on the way to the mall."

"No promises." Lilly and Jackson said together.


	9. Coming To Ya On A Sandy Road 4 Hours

**Chapter 9: _Coming To Ya On A Sandy Road (4 Hours)_**

The phone rings.

"Hey. Miley, is that you?" Jackson asked the person on the other end of the receiver. Lilly jumped up out of her seat and Oliver suddenly stopped pacing.

"WHAT? Why in the name of all that is juice pops are you there?" Jackson yelled.

Lilly scrunched up next to Jackson to try and hear the other end of the conversation. Just a day ago, this would have been very awkward, but now she could get as close as she wanted to him…

"Ok, Miley. I'll be here." Jackson said, and hung up the phone.

" She went to L.A. on a bus and now she's on her way home." Jackson explained. Oliver let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

_**(2 Hours)**_

2 hours later, Miley came into the house. She hung her purse on the hat rack and came over to the couch.

"Hey, Lilly. Hey… Oliver?" Miley said, confused.

"Hey, Miley. I think Oliver has something to tell you…" Lilly said in a sing-song voice.

"What's that?" Miley asked.

"Well, um, you see," Oliver began nervously, "We were, like, all over town, sort of, yeah, you know. Like, see, we couldn't find you so we thought maybe you were at the mall, so we looked all over at the mall because we had to find you so that I could tell you that…"

Lilly and Jackson held their breath.

"…I had something to tell you that was important. But you weren't there, so we went to the beach. We looked all in the water and at that big rock you like, the one you think looks like Samuel Jackson's head, and we walked all along the beach, but we couldn't find you. To tell you. The thing, you know. That I need to tell you, you know? So then we looked here, but no you, even though I REALLY needed to tell you that thing." He rattled on.

"Which _is_?" Miley asked.

"I need to tell you that I…I…" Oliver began.

_A/N: Oh, don't you just LOVE a good cliffhanger? Will Oliver confess his love to Miley? Or will he chicken out? Find out next time!_


	10. A Cornicopia 30 Sec

**Chapter 10: _A Cornicopia Of Sadness, Madness, And Love (30 Sec.)_**

"I, I, um..." Oliver stuttered, sweating.

"Come _on_, Oliver! Only 25 seconds!" Lilly coaxed.

"You, see, well, Miley, I um..." Oliver continued.

" 15 seconds! Come on, let's MOVE!" Lilly shouted.

"You've got to move it, move it. We like to move it, move it!" Jackson sang.

"Jackson, not helping. 10 SECONDS!"

"I, I Oh God this is making me nervous." Oliver said, whispering the second sentence.

"I am going to leave if you don't get to the point." Miley groweled.

"3 SECONDS, FOR JUICE POP'S SAKE!" Lilly yelled.

"I..I," Oliver began. He didn't hear Lilly's watch go off.

"I love you."

There was complete silence for a moment. Miley looked as if her heart had just been broken. Again.

"Oliver?" she asked.

"Miley?" Oliver said, cringeing.

"It was midnight 30 seconds ago."

Lilly's head went down onto the table. Oliver groaned, and Miley sighed hevaly. Then the grandfather clock in their dining room chimed midnight.

"Jackson, did dad get that clock fixed yet?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so." Jackson answered.

"That means..." Lilly cried.

"IT'S NOT MIDNIGHT!" Miley and Oliver yelled together. Miley ran into his arms,and they started kissing and so did Lilly and Jackson.

And then Cooper walked in.

"Hey, Jackson. I brought that movie for..." He began slowly.

"Oh, hey Cooper." Jackson said, embaressed.

"Hey, um, so...you are making out with Lilly, who is your sister's best friend, _while_ your sister is in the room making out with her _other_ best friend, AND," He said, pointing at the ceiling, "there is underwear drying on the fan."

"Yep!" Jackson repiled.

"Things don't get any weirder than this, do they?" Cooper asked.

"No, and they don't get any better, either." Miley said, looking at Oliver.Then everyone came together for a hug.

"How nice. A cornicopia of love!" Jackson sighed.

"Shut up." Lilly said.

"Ok."

**THE END**

_A/N: Thank you all for your comments! I may do a sequel, but I'm not sure. It's a cornicopia of fic-y possibilities._


End file.
